Life with an alcoholic
by SkittleButt
Summary: Dear Diary... My name is Penny and my mother named Pam is an alcoholic. I've tried ride to get her to pay off her tab but she won't budge. I'm trying to figure out a way to live on my own. Who knows, maybe she'd realize the slob she lives in and actually work, considering I've always worked! Yeah, right. (Note that Pam is an actual alcoholic in the game)
1. July 8th

Dear Diary...

Today was pretty rough. Mom didn't do anything today, but I probably shouldn't expect more. I'm disappointed in my mom. I have to do all the work around here. I love living in Stardew Valley, but I want to disassociate myself with my mom. That or force her to clean herself up. I can't event ell you the last time she payed off her tab. Not only that, but I can't tell you that he last time she did work. She just lounges around JoJa Mart by day and then drinks by night. I hit stay with Leah for the weekend. I'll actually have a lot of fun but who knows, maybe she'll realize what's wrong with herself.

Yeah, right...


	2. July 9th

7/9/17  
Dear diary...  
I don't have much to do for mom, so I might go find a job. I have no clue how this will go, but I just want a part time job. This should be interesting...  
I'll get back to you.  
(Later)  
So, the job was interesting. I know some of my friends would happily lounge around on days where they don't have to do work, but not me. I have to look after my slob of a mother like she's a baby. Because of that I don't have any time to do anything else. It felt good to go ahead and work with something I want to work with. Not only that, but I'm getting paid to do so. Not a lot, but I like having some spare change of my own. I should probably hide it though, I'm pretty sure my mom would find it and spend it on a beer. I swear, that woman needs to go to rehab.

Anyways, I might go with my mom tonight to the Stardrop Saloon. I hear they have a really fun arcade machine, and I'm excited to play it. I'd probably stick around and work for my mom if she paid me and took me to the saloon to play the game, but for now I'll be her slave. I'll try not to spend **all** of my money, but no promises...

10:00

Oh my god! This game is awesome! I love it! It's called journey of the prairie king. It's the most fun I've had in forever! Future Penny; if you're reading this and you're super rich, get this arcade machine!


	3. July 10th

7/10/17

Dear Diary...

Now I'm down to $2. I spent a lot of my money playing Journey of the Prarie King last night, but can you blame me? I don't know if it's s because live in a slob trailer with my slob mom who doesn't even work but still spends ton of money but only on beer, or it's genuinely great, but I love it. Who knows, maybe Gus could take my quarters for our tab. Yeah, maybe that's what I could do. Either that or get my mom a job with me, and I'd give half my money, so we could actually start paying off our tab.

Yeah, that's kinda sad.

But there's one good thing about having a drunk alcoholic for a mother, I could sneak out and go to Leah's for the night and she would never notice.

Geez, my life is dysfunctional.


	4. July 11th

7/11/17

Dear Diary...

Today I went to Leah's, and it was super fun. We were in her farm, just chilling out. The scarecrow was pretty neat, and I _loved_ her cat! It was so fluffy and adorable! I remember when a stray cat showed up by our house when I was really young, and I was with it all day. Mom wouldn't let me keep it, but I still gave it some food. It was so adorable, but I don't think mom would ever let me have it. Actually, I don't think it would survive here! It'd get scraped by all the broken beer bottles.

God, I remember when mom had a boyfriend. I don't know what was more fascinating: the fact mom got a boyfriend, the fact that he could handle it for more than 2 months, or the fact he didn't mind coming to the trailer.

Well, at least, for a little while.

I don't care who's reading this. You might not even know me, but you can tell what happened. He snapped and here we are now.

Speaking of which, I might need to add clean herself up for others too on the list of things we need to do for her.

Off topic. Like I said, I went to Leah's. They had a little rabbit that bumped into a window. Typically, that'd make you feel bad for the bunny. But I kid you not, the bunny looked super confused and **tried to do it again!** It was SO funny! Then the bunny just gave up and started rolling around, no explanation! We watched it roll back and forth, then it jumped off and carried on. Oh man, someone probably needed to bring me an inhaler, I was laughing too hard.


	5. July 12th

7/12/17  
Dear Diary...  
I have no clue what I was thinking. I decided to force my mom to get a part time job, but I'd watch over her. I don't really trust her. Sad, isn't it? The 21 year old daughter is smarter than the 43 year old mom. Mom just sat there. We gave her the job of kneading some bread dough at a little shop. I figured it would be super easy for her, all she had to do was just push it down, fold it, stuff like that. But she kept EATING the dough. She just kept munching down on the dough! Ok, the bread dough IS scrumptious, but you should have some common sense and even the smallest amount of self control for not eating bread dough when you have to knead it! She said earlier "it doesn't matter, I'll just spit it back out." I mean, she CAN do that, but only if she wants to give someone a disease. We demoted her down to cashier. We were going to just make her fill up the drinks, but a couple months ago was the egg hunt, and I overheard her whispering to some random dude she put some stuff in it, and the LAST thing we need is a spiked soda. We should've also had some common sense to know not to put her near a machine that holds money.

We finally settled on washing the dishes. Let's just say... I can see why my mom makes me do all the chores.

Today was awful. I've got an idea, I can't take it anymore. I'm going to work extra late at works. And not like a part time job, I'm going to continue working overtime until I can afford a cottage. I might stay with Leah a couple days a week, but I can't be there permanently. My mom would realize I'm gone when I'm both there for a couple days, so I'm going to be doing this until I can afford a cottage. Somewhere far from her. I heard there's a new person moving in, where the old farm was. I might put my cottage around there. My mom only walks to JoJa Mart and the Saloon. I honestly can't tell if it's because she has nothing better to do or those are the only places she's allowed to go. I'm still gonna go to the saloon and play Journey of the Prarie King every now and then, but I'm definitely cutting back on it.

 **Wish me luck**


	6. July 13th

7/13/17

Dear Diary...

I worked extra late today at Pierre's. It's a pretty nice atmosphere to be working at. I was super tired when I came home, but at least I have some extra money for myself. I know I said this before, but it's nice to be able to afford your own things. I know everyone would yell at me because I don't mind having a job, but They'd completely understand it if they were to live in my household. When I got home my mom was at home, which honestly surprised me. I figured she wouldn't come home until 1 in the morning, but here she is at 11:00! Well, at the very least she IS improving. If she keeps this up, I would rarely stay at Leah's. So this is a good moment!

The new farmer moved in, but he spent most of his day cleaning up the yard. He got the old and abandoned house. I think Sebastian said that he was given it by his grandfather, who died years ago. I was wondering why he looked so familiar! I mean, I didn't get to interact with him. I saw him walking home from Pierre's. What the heck could he have bought? Ok, cheap shots aside, he seemed really nice. I'm sure Haley won't like him. But then again, Haley doesn't like anything. She's always been _one of those._


	7. July 14th

7/14/17

Dear Diary...

I worked again today. They had a radio in the store, and it was so nice to hear a radio that was want broken or with so much static you can barely hear it. I didn't really mind working overtime today! I know, crazy right? But, one thing I completely forgot about was that I have to start tutoring the kids again next week, so that'll be crazy. Maybe I could do it during my lunch break. That'd be funny. "And 17+34 is... Oh, don't mind my sandwich" that'd be funny, but it could be easier to learn that way. Heck, maybe I could teach mom that way! I might go with her tonight so I can play the games again, I heard a rumor they're going to out another game in.

On another note, I went over and introduced myself to the new guy. He seemed really nice! Though, I forgot his name... oops.

He was chopping some wood, and I helped out for a couple minutes, but had to go back to work.

Leah came in earlier and bought thousands of dollars on seeds. I don't know what exactly she's gonna do but I know it'll be crazy. And like, not the $100 seeds, the general run of the mill $10 ones! So that happened.

 **Later**

Ok, I'm back. We went to the stardrop Saloon. Let's start with the good thing first. Gus had a key on his desk, and he said that it was going to be for a new game they're putting in, and it sounds like a lot of fun! I think he said it was called Juno Cart. It's shipping to him right now! And the best part is, he said I could help him! He said it would be super hard and could potentially hurt someone if they're not careful, but he also said he'd pay me a lot **and** let my play it for free for the first few months! That's awesome!

However, that was pretty much the only good thing that happened.

I probably don't even need to say what happened. My mom kept drinking over and over again, that even Willy looked concerned! _Willy._ A person that has spent his whole life near the water, who has encounter sharks a good few times, has been stung by plenty of things plenty of times, and is considered by some as super manly. _He looked concerned._ I don't even care, I gave Gus some of my money to pay off mom's tab.

This is how bad it's gotten.

My mom drinks so much and is so irresponsible that I have to pay Gus with _my own money._ I can't even give that money to my mom for her to ah off some of her tab herself, because she'd go and spend it all on beer! I'm pretty sure it's coming to the point where I need to go with her every night, watch her every move, and start selling some of our stuff to start paying off our tab!

That or put my mom on house arrest.


	8. July 15th

7/15/17

Dear Diary...

Im writing this from work. Tonight I plan to go to Leah's for the night. Maybe even for a couple days! I think an excuse of "I was lost" would work with a slob like my mom, especially since it takes some thinking to realize how stupid of an excuse that is. Actually, wait... I just realized...

Despite my mom treating me like a child slave, I'm 21, meaning I can get a job as a bartender! I just have to wait until Emily doesn't work part time anymore, or maybe we could work something out. That'd be GREAT! I could actually hold my mom from drinking too much, or maybe she wouldn't be allowed to drink at all until she could pay off her tab!

Ok, now that I think about it, it's not an _amazing_ idea. I know there are some withdrawal symptoms. I don't want my mom to be depressed, I just want her to stop drinking. Maybe I could slow it down a lot. She'd typically drink 8 or 9 glasses. Maybe I could work something out with Gus, slowly bringing down the limit of her beers, until eventually she misses a few days! I hate to do this. I know how it can cheer her up when she's sad, and I wouldn't mind if she had a couple glasses, but _8 or 9._

That's actually a good idea, I might go talk with Gus later. Though, I'm kinda scared of what my mom would do to me... Shes already super strict on me; making me do all the work, making me tutor all the kids she said she'd do, and only let me go to the Stardrop Saloon whenever she goes! Granted, I could go every night. But I work all day and I come home super tired! I can't go to the saloon for my lunch break, despite the fact I am a _21 year old woman._

This needs to change, and fast.

All I ever get to do is complain about my mom but it's because she does so much wrong! I swear, I need to pay her not to drink, or to do at least ANYTHING!

But no, I have to stay here and look after my stupid mom and never be able to go to college because we don't have any money and my mom spends it all on beer. I know some of my friends think college was the worst time to be alive, but trust me, I'd look forward to it, it'd be a relief to have problems I can actually solve by myself! I might become friends with the new guy, maybe we can work together and get more money, that'd be nice.


	9. July 19th

7/18/17

Dear Diary...

I haven't written in this for a while, I've been working a lot. Over the weekend I helped the new guy with his farm, and he gave me some turnips as a way of saying thanks! He said the way he makes a lot of money is by fishing and selling them. Doesn't sound too bad. Plus, there's farming, but I don't know if plants could handle beer, probably not...

I was in JoJa Mart earlier, not really sure what to do. Mom just slobbed around. She didn't even buy anything, she just lounged around the whole store just looking at everything. It's a good thing that she doesn't know there's mines here, or she'd get hurt o the first floor looking for diamonds. there aren't even any diamonds in the mines!

Actually, that's not a bad idea.

The mines sound pretty cool. Maybe tomorrow I'll check it out! I remember the first time I saw my mom with a beer. I was actually really surprised! Now I'm shocked if she wouldn't have one!

Ive been talking too much about that, I need to move on to something else.

Pierre's just started putting their fall seeds out, which is kinda crazy. Summer goes by so fast! I'm gonna miss the summer feeling, and going to the beach.

What am I talking about?! It's late July! I remember back to school ads would always air in early June, it means noting. There's still a month left of summer!

Though, I'm gonna buy a little bit of fall seeds tomorrow. Better safe than sorry I always say.

At my lunch break yesterday I went to the Stardrop Saloon. I remember hearing that the game had a limit to how many times it could be played a day, which sucks. I hope it's not true, but maybe there'll be another way to play it, who knows. I'm sure Clint could figure it out, it definitely would be the easiest project he's done.


	10. July 24th

7/24/17

Dear Diary...

Yes, I know, it's been 5 days. I feel so mad at myself and I don't even know why. I have an excuse, though. I've been working and fishing all day.

Im exhausted, but at least I have some money.

Haley's been giving me a few JoJa Colas, which is pretty nice of her. I heard a rumor there's a certain spot where you can fish them up, but I haven't been able to find it. Even if I do uncover them, where will I keep them? It's not like I drink them a lot, and both Leah AND mom will hog them!

Nah, I kid.

Speaking of things I've heard rcently, Gus said he's got the game! Yay! I can't wait to play it! Things seem to be looking up today, and that's great! I'm so tired every night, but at least I'm actually doing something with my life. If my mom decides to be a slob and do nothing for her whole life, fine. Let her do that, I don't care anymore. I'm actually doing something and I'll actually be able to do what I want soon. I'm actually doing something in this world, at least, something that doesn't revolve around drinking and promising Gus you'll eventually pay off your tab.

Woah, I just wrote that without getting angry! In just the past couple of days, I've got about 2800G, which is great! I'm only a week or two away from affording my own cabin! I mean, I **could** get married to someone and just not have to worry about it...

Nah, I'm not in the mood


	11. July 25th

So, it seems to be that every time I try and enjoy life, my mom has to come in and ruin it.

I was super tired after a night of fishing. So I go a,l the way down to the bath house super tired, just to shower. I get out of the shower and all the warm water makes me EXHAUSTED. So I go home and hop into my bed. Try and guess what happens...

...no really, guess...

This woman went into bed room, and smashed a beer bottle on my bed.

Im super tired because I just got home after a long day of working and fishing, and I _slit my back in 5 different places._

I howled like a wolf. I screamed at my mom, and lost my cool.

Now I have to do one of these options...

1\. Wait until the morning so Harvey's clinic can open, and who knows, maybe I'd of passed out before I could get to it

2\. Go over now and knock on Harvey's door at 11:00 at night, like a total jerk

3\. Find some first aid supplies around here, and probably get something in my blood

4\. Scream at my mom until it gets through her thick skull, probably losing blood at the same time

5\. Go over to Leah's and ask for first aid... **AT 11:00 AT NIGHT!**

Good god, I'm starting to loathe my mom.

Whatever, I'm going to Leah's and I'll check up with Harvey tomorrow. I'm not encountering her anymore than I have tonight.

Oh but trust me, there will eventually be screaming.

At the very least, dad should be coming home in a couple months. I don't know if he will change mom for the better, considering he married him, but whatever.


End file.
